


The Overheard Conversation

by StarPopsy



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarPopsy/pseuds/StarPopsy
Summary: After overhearing Bram's conversation, Simon decides to come clean about what he heard. Simon thought he had a found a friend in Bram and their shared secret but never thought it would lead anywhere. Even if all he would think about was Bram and Bram's damn soccer calves





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my amazing beta @unintendedpun

I’m hiding out in the library running over my lines for the play in a corner no one ever goes too because I want the peace and quiet. While I’m concentrating I overhear Garrett and Bram talking. I know I should turn up my music so I can’t hear them but it's not really in my nature. There’s no point trying deny how nosy I actually am. Instead I turn my music down so I can hear them clearer. They were on the other side of the bookshelf, so unless they came around it they wouldn't see me, and if they did I would just pretend that I couldn't hear them.  


"Dude, what is it? You would never drag me in here if it wasn’t important." Garrett was saying. The concern in his voice was obvious. It was a little while before Bram spoke.  


"I'm gay." he whispered. It shocked me, but the shock soon gave way to guilt. I know I would hate for someone to overhear me coming out. I tuned back into their conversation in time to hear Garrett reassuring Bram,  


“Nothing is going to change, you’re still my best friend and you’re aloud to love whoever you want. I'm just really glad you feel like you can tell me." He said.  


I smiled to myself as I turned up my music and started concentrating on my lines.  


After play rehearsal had finished, I made my way over to my car and I noticed Garrett and Bram standing by Garrett’s car. They must have just finished soccer practice, because they were still in their uniforms. Garrett's head ducked back under the bonnet of his car just as I realised that his car had probably broken down. Bram was watching in amusement as Garrett kept repeating, “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”  


I sniggered to myself before speaking up.  


"Hey guys, is everything okay?" Garrett banged his head on the bonnet as he resurfaced with car oil on his head. Bram and I both started laughing at him.  


"My car broke down, and I'm trying to fix it, but I'm not getting anywhere with it, and Bram has done nothing to help me except laugh." Garrett pouted and Bram started laughing even harder at him.  


"I know nothing about cars, which you know, so what do you expect me to do?" Bram said, Garrett just glared at him.  


"I can give you guys a lift home if you want." I told them, still smiling.  


"Are you sure you don't mind?” Garrett asked. “My dad will be able to get my car towed, but I do need to get home first..."  


"It's fine, honestly I don't mind." I replied, digging my car keys out of my backpack.  


"Thanks, Simon." Bram said, with a small smile.  


Garrett locked up his car and we made our way over to mine. "Garrett, I'll drop you off first because your further away, and then I can drop of Bram on my way home.”  


"Sounds good." Garrett said, climbing into the back seat. When we all get in I hooked my phone up to the car’s aux cord and start playing The 1975. We made small talk while I drove to Garrett's.  


"I can give you both a lift in the morning if you want? Cause your car is still at school." I parked the car outside Garrett's as he replied,  


"You are a godsend, Spier! As long as you’re sure it's not too far out the way..."  


"It's fine, I'll pick Bram up first and then I'll be here at 7:30." Garrett was out the car making his way to his house as he called,  


"Cool, see you tomorrow guys! Thanks again Simon." We laugh as Garrett trips and nearly falls over the curb and then I drive off.  


We’re a couple of streets away when I decide to pull over. I knew that I had to speak to Bram and we're not often on our own so now was a perfect time. Bram looked really confused.  


"This isn't my street, Simon." I turned around to face him,  


"I know, I just wanted to talk to you."  


He looked even more confused.  


"Okay." He said, turning towards me.  


"The thing is, I overheard you talking to Garrett," I noticed his face twist into an expression of terror, "about being gay. I'm really sorry, I was on the other side of the bookshelf and I heard you guys talking. I promise I'm not going to tell anyone. I just thought you had a right to know that I know." I took a deep breath. Bram looked liked he was conflicted.  


"It's okay Simon. I appreciate you telling me, and I could have been more careful about where I told Garrett, but I knew if I didn't tell him I wouldn't have the courage another time. But you two are the only two who know, so please don't say anything."  


I shook my head, "I won't, I promise."  


He smiled at me and before I knew it the words were spilling out,  


"Bram?"  


"Yes?"  


"I'm gay too."  


He gave me a reassuring smile as he looked at me.  


"Thanks for telling me, have you told anyone else?"  


"No, I wasn't even planning on saying anything but it just came out." I laughed at my pun and notice Bram laughing slightly too.  


"Pass me your phone." he said. I obliged, and watched him type his number in before he handed me my phone back, along with his phone.  


"Put your number in. It’ll be nice to talk to someone who gets this stuff. I would ask to hang out, so we could talk but I need to get home. My mom is expecting me." I pull back into the street.  


"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to make you late.”  


“It’s ok, really.” Bram said, and without even looking at him I could tell he was smiling.  


We pulled up outside Bram's and as he put his hand on the door handle he turned to look at me.  


"Thanks, Simon, for everything. Can we text later?"  


"Sure. I'll talk to you later. Oh, and I'll be here about 7:15 tomorrow to pick you up, yeah?" I asked as Bram got out of the car.  


"Sounds great, see you.” I drove off as he unlocked his front door. As I was making my way home and replaying the events that happened I couldn't help but feel slightly proud of myself for finally coming out to someone, even if it wasn't planned.


	2. Text Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The text conversation between Simon and Bram after Simon tells him he overheard them.

**Bram:** Hey Simon, thanks for the lift home and thanks for telling me about what happened in the library, I know it must not have been easy. How are you feeling now you've come out to someone?  


**Simon:** I think I would of been freaking out if I had planned on telling you but I didn’t really have time to freak out. I do feel slightly proud of myself for finally telling someone, is that weird?  


**Bram:** It's not weird, I felt like that when I came out to Garrett. It's a big thing and we should feel proud :)  


**Simon:** I'm still so sorry for overhearing you guys talking.  


**Bram:** I'm not going to deny that I was a little terrified that you found out, but i'm alright with it now. It's nice that I'll be able to talk to someone about this stuff.  
 **Bram:** And Simon? Stop apologizing. You didn't keep it from me that you overheard and you told me the first time we were alone, which I really appreciate.  


**Simon:** I've never been able to talk to anyone about this stuff before. I like not having to keep this bottled up and feeling like I’m going to explode any second. And ok, I’ll stop :)  


**Bram:** It can feel like I'm stuck on a ferris wheel, one minute I'm on top of the world the next I'm rock bottom.  


**Simon:** That's extremely poetic, Bram. But it sums up how I feel more than I could ever explain. I wonder if things would be easier if we weren't living in Georgia?  


**Bram:** Poetic? I don't know. It’s just the best way to explain how I feel. It's difficult living in Georgia and being gay, but it's not like we can change anything right now. I wish we could.  
**Bram:** Have you thought about telling anyone else?  


**Simon:** There's times where I've told myself i'm going to tell Abby, Leah and Nick, but when it comes to doing it I can't get the words out. it's like I'm being choked by it. I just don't think I'm ready for them or my family to know yet.  


**Simon:** It was easy telling you, but I wonder if that's because we've never been as close, or if it was because I already knew you were gay so you would be accepting. What about you? What made you tell Garrett in the middle of school?  


**Bram:** He knew I was hiding something and kept pestering me about it.  
**Bram:** Someone on the team had said something about trying to get me a girlfriend, because I've never had one, and I just didn't respond. I pretended that I wasn't listening and was doing something on my phone.  
**Bram:** Garrett noticed and kept asking me about it, and knew he wasn't going to give up so I decided it would be easier if I told him.  
**Bram:** But it makes sense that you don't want to tell your friends, you knew I wasn't going to be homophobic towards you and like you said your friends have known you since you were little, I haven't.  
**Bram:** I do hope we become closer friends though.  


**Simon:** We will, I'm sure of it.  
**Simon** : Garrett is a good friend. I heard him reassure you nothing would change.  
Simon: I think that's the thing I'm scared of the most. Things changing. I don't want anything to change because I'm gay.  


**Bram:** He really is.  
**Bram:** Everything changes, Si. We just have to embrace it. But I understand what you mean. I don't want my mom to treat me different for not fancying girls but I guess I'll find out when I eventually tell her.  


**Simon** : Do you plan on telling her soon?  


**Bram:** Not yet. I don't think I'm ready for her to know just yet.  


**Simon:** I'll be here for you when you do decide to tell people.  


**Bram:** Same here.  
**Bram:** I'm going to go to bed now, are you certain you don’t mind picking us up in the morning.  


**Simon:** I'm sure. Going to bed sounds like a good idea, I think I'll do the same. Night, Bram  


**Bram:** Good night Simon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my Beta :)


	3. Chapter 3

I groaned when I heard my alarm go off wishing I hadn’t set it for this ridiculously early time, 6 am. I turned it off and managed to drag myself out of bed and go to the bathroom to start getting ready for the day. I did my usual routine, despite it being earlier than normal. As I made my way back to my room I said hi to my mom and Nora who looked shocked to see me awake and moving. I chose my clothes and made sure I had everything I needed for the day. Passing through the kitchen on my way out, I grabbed a muffin Nora made. When I got in the car I put on Elliott Smith and ate my muffin as I set off for Bram’s. 

I pulled up outside Bram's house at 7:10. I sent him a text telling him I'm outside. He opened the door a couple of minutes later and as he's getting he says, 

“Morning, how are you?" He pulled on his seatbelt. 

"I'm doing pretty good. It was a struggle to get up this morning, I'm not much of a morning person." 

Bram laughed. "Mornings are always a struggle.” He smiled at me, “By the way, I haven't said anything to Garrett about you knowing. I didn't know if you wanted him to know or not and I didn't want you to feel like you had to come out to him." I smiled at him as we set off, 

"Thanks, I don't want Garrett to hate me for eavesdropping." 

"I don't think he would hate you. I think he would just be glad your okay with me being gay, and that you told me as soon as you could." 

I couldn't help but laugh, "It would be extremely hypocritical of me if I wasn't okay with it, but then Garrett wouldn't know that."

Garrett was already waiting for us outside his and he practically jumped in the car. I have no idea how he is so full of energy at this time in the morning. 

"Morning, people!" he yelled. I groaned quietly and muttered a good morning while Bram repeated me a bit louder. Bram typed something on his phone and I heard my phone go off. I felt bad for being rude to Garrett so I made an effort to talk to him. Have I mentioned how much I hate mornings? 

"Did you manage to get your car fixed?" I ask. 

Garrett sighed, "it's being fixed right now, so it's off the road for the next week. It sucks but there's nothing I can do about it." 

"I'll pick you guys up and drop you off for this week, it doesn't really make that much difference to me, I just have to get up a bit earlier." 

Bram typed something else on his phone and my phone went off again. 

"That would be great!” Garrett continued, “As long as you’re sure you don't mind? I would rather not be dropped off and picked up by my dad it's just not cool, you know." Bram caught my eye in the rearview mirror and gave me a look. We both laughed. I was itching to check my phone but it can wait until we get to school. 

I sound my horn when I see Abby and I pull over by her house so she can get in. She looks surprised to see me but opens the door and gets in next to Garrett. 

"What are you doing around here Si? You live nowhere near here." she says. 

"Garrett's car broke down yesterday and I offered to give them a lift home. Then I said I would take them to school this morning and I'll be doing it for the rest of the week. I completely forgot you lived near here, otherwise I would have texted you asking if you wanted me to pick you up, want me to add you onto the list too?" 

"Yeah, Si, that’d be great. So how come you'll be doing it for the rest of the week?" Garrett started explaining how his car won't be fixed for another week and Bram interrupted him, "-and Garrett doesn't want his dad to drop him off because it's not cool, you know?" We all laughed and Garrett hit Bram on the arm playfully.

When we finally arrived at school with ten minutes to spare, we said goodbye and all headed our separate ways to our lockers. We’ll all see each other in first period, anyway, so we kept our goodbyes brief. I pulled out my phone and read the messages that Bram had sent. I laughed as typed out my reply before putting in my combination for my locker. My phone pinged again with Bram’s reply, so I quickly put a book I needed for later in the morning in my bag and shut my locker. I texted back as I walked to English. My friends were already there and I noticed that Bram was smiling at his phone. He looked up when my phone pinged and gave me a small smile. I never realised how cute he was when he smiled. I took my phone out read the message and laughed turning my phone on vibrate. 

"Simon, you’re here!” Leah waves me over, “We're thinking of going to the Waffle House after school, you coming?" she says. 

I take my seat. "Yeah, sure. I've got play rehearsal first though." I turn to Bram and Garrett, "You two in? I can drop you off afterwards." They look at each other and,

"Sure why not?" Bram replies, just as Mr. Wise walks in. 

Before I know it, it's lunch time. The morning passed in a quick blur of textbooks and note taking. I sit down at our usual table next to Leah, who is talking to Nick. Abby sat down next to me and started talking about the play and we could all tell how excited she was. Bram and Garrett sat down next to Nick as Abby stopped talking and turned to Leah. Throughout lunch Bram and I talked more than usual, but if anyone noticed, nobody said anything. The bell rang and we all agreed to meet near my and Leah’s cars this afternoon. After school, Leah, Abby and I made our way to the parking lot. We got there just as soccer practice was dismissed. When Garrett and Bram reached us, Leah and Abby were in the middle of an intense conversation and didn’t notice their arrival. I tapped Leah on the shoulder, and she looked slightly flushed when she realised that they had arrived. 

"Sorry, I didn't see you guys,” She explained, “So, I'll take Abby and Nick to WaHo if you take Garrett and Bram?" she asked me. 

“Yeah, sounds good.” I said, unlocking my car. “See you there.” 

Bram and Garrett got in my car as Abby, Nick, and Leah got in her car. 

When we got to the WaHo and ordered, Abby and Leah got our attention. 

"Leah and I are dating." Abby stated, matter of factly. It surprised me, but at the same time, also didn't. They had been really close ever since Abby had moved here. Nick told them he was happy for them, Garrett said he had their back and Bram told them that they made a cute couple. 

"How did you guys get together, give me details!" I said. 

They started explaining. Apparently, they had been close ever since Abby moved, and it was at a sleepover where Leah told her she was bi. Abby then questioned her to find out if there was anyone she liked because Abby had fancied her for weeks. Leah admitted she liked Abby and they got together. That was six weeks ago. 

"We were going to tell you but there was never a good time." Leah finishes, looking embarrassed. 

"We understand, it's your thing.” I said, “I'm so happy for you both!" 

It’s nice to see Leah so happy. I take my phone out and send Bram a text as our food arrives. 

When we finish our food, we split the check and made our way out. Leah is giving Nick a lift home so I don’t have to go to far out of the way. We said goodbye and the rest of us pile into my car. As I drive to Garrett's Abby tales about Leah and you could tell that she is head over heels for her. I drop Garrett and Abby off and make my way to Bram's. We say good night and promise to text.

The rest of the week goes by a similar way. I pick up Garrett, Abby, and Bram before school. Bram and I started talking more in the classes that we shared as well as at lunch. I went to play rehearsal and when I finish I go to my car and meet up with Garrett and Bram and then take them home with Abby. After school I text Bram most of the night. We became close friends, fast. I suppose when you both share a secret as big as the one we did, you automatically become friends. That was until play rehearsal got cancelled last minute on Friday.

Abby suggested going to watch Nick's soccer practice and since I had to take Garrett and Bram home, anyway, I agreed. We made our way to the field and sat down in the stands. I noticed Bram straight away, he looked good. Really good. I never appreciated just how good looking he was but looking at him running around the pitch actually made me breathless. I must of been staring because I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. 

"Si? I said did you want to go over our lines together because we're missing a rehearsal?" I looked over at her and nodded. 

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." I started digging in my bag for my script, hoping she didn't notice the blush that had crept on to my cheeks from being caught staring. 

I hadn't noticed that soccer practice had finished until Nick put his hand on my shoulder and I scream. It wasn't a manly scream, either, (if that's even a thing). It was a full on, high pitched, girly, shriek. It didn't help that I jumped, like, 5 feet in the air. Obviously, everyone thought it was impossibly hilarious, even if I didn't. 

"Sorry, Si." Nick managed to get out through his laughter, "It's just so easy to sneak up on you." I didn't bother reply, just rolled my eyes at him. I looked at Bram who was still laughing. His smile spread to his coffee coloured eyes and my eyes trailed down his body. He was muscly but not overly muscly. I could picture the toned abs that were probably under his soccer shirt. And his legs. Holy fuck. His legs were freaking amazing. He had strong thighs (that I wouldn’t mind to feel around my waist) and his calves were perfect. I swallowed the saliva that had accumulated in my throat and peeled my eyes away from him. I stuffed my script in my bag and stood up. We made our way back to the parking lot and said bye to Nick. I dropped Garrett and Abby off, and as we were driving to Bram's house, he asked me if something was wrong. 

"Nothing's wrong just thinking about my script." I told him. He seemed to believe me because he didn't say anything else about it. When we arrived he said goodbye, and as I drove off, I realised I had a crush on him. 

"Fuck."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The texts missing from chapter 3

_In the car the first morning Simon picks Bram, Garrett and Abby up_

**Bram:** You really aren't a morning person are you?   
**Bram:** Also, you do realise that you've just agreed to a whole week of overly-cheery Garrett in the morning?

**Simon:** I didn't think of that! No I really am not a morning person. How is he so freaking cheery so early in the freaking morning? It should be a crime.

**Bram:** Bet your regretting offering us a lift for the week now?

**Simon:** No, I'm just going to be high on coffee when I pick him up tomorrow. Or I could bring duct tape and tape his mouth shut for the ride?

**Bram:** That's a bit extreme but whatever you’re into, dude.

**Simon:** I didn't mean it like that! do you have any better ideas?

**Bram:** ;)   
**Bram:** If I think of any ideas you'll be the first person I tell. 

_WaHo when Abby and Leah announce they are together_

**Simon:** I feel like I should come out now Abby and Leah have 

**Bram:** It's up to you but you should do what you feel comfortable doing. Do you want them to know? 

**Simon:** I don't think so. At least not yet. They're my best friends but I'm just not ready.

**Bram:** Then don't do it. If your not ready, they'll understand. Don't forget, they’ve had to go through this too. 

**Simon:** That's true. I didn't think of it like that, thank you Bram

_Friday after soccer practice_

**Bram:** Hey Si, you seemed a bit off after school.   
**Bram:** I know you said you were fine just thinking about your script, but I just wanted to double check. 

**Simon:** I'm fine. Honestly, it's just been a long week and I’m stressed about needing to be off book in the next two weeks. 

**Bram:** Okay, as long as that's all it is.   
**Bram:** You know you can talk to me about things right? 

**Simon:** I know.   
**Simon:** And the same goes if you ever need to talk, you can talk to me. 

**Bram:** I know, thanks Si.   
**Bram:** Have you finished the English homework? 

**Simon:** No, I really don't get it so I've kinda left it to last 

**Bram:** It was a bit difficult, but I've done most of it. Want to meet up this weekend and I'll help you?

**Simon:** YES!! Please! I desperately need it   
**Simon:** You can come to mine tomorrow if you want? My mom and dad are out. Nora will be here, but she wont bother us 

**Bram:** Sounds good. I'll come over about 1? If that's okay? 

**Simon:** Sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow 

**Bram:** See you tomorrow! 


	5. Chapter 5

Today is Sunday. At 1pm Bram will be here. At my house. With me (and Nora but she’ll be holed up in her room so she technically doesn’t count). Am I freaking out? Maybe. Okay, a freaking lot! I don’t really understand why I’m freaking out this much. I wonder if it’s because we’ve never really hung out together, apart from when we’ve been in the car. But a few minutes in a car is different than hanging out for a couple of hours? Right? 

It’s now nearly half past 12 and I’ve managed to tidy my room so it looks more acceptable. I’ve moved the rubbish and mugs, as well as actually putting my clothes away and putting the dirty washing in the laundry basket. My bed was already made, because I always do it as soon as I get up. My phone pings and its a message from Bram telling me he’s leaving his house. 

I open my bedroom door to a delicious chocolatey smell wafting up the stairs from the kitchen. I immediately know Nora has been cooking. My mouth starts to water and I pick up my pace and basically run into the kitchen. Nora has her head in a book and is reading it while she’s whisking a mixture in a bowl. There’s flour, butter, eggs, sugar and other ingredients scattered all over the kitchen. Over on a different counter there are some chocolate brownies cooling, as well as what looks like triple chocolate cookies. In the oven I can see chocolate muffins cooking. Have I ever said how much I love my sister? 

“Hey Si.” she says as she turns her attention away from the book even though she’s still whisking. 

“Hey Nora, it smells freaking amazing in here!” I tell her as I try to dip a finger in the mixture she's whisking, but Nora’s faster, pulling the bowl away from me before I can eat any.

“Not until it’s cooked Si, you know the rules.” she chuckles. 

I was going to work in here with Bram, but because Nora has her ingredients everywhere, that is not going to be a possibility. I’m really glad I decided to tidy up my room. I’m pulled out of my thoughts when I hear the doorbell ring. Nora looks up as I quickly stand and practically run to the front door. I pull open the door and standing there, with a cute little grin on his face, is Bram. I take a deep breath and smile as I look him over. He looks the same as he would in school. A pair of blue jeans and a polo shirt, partially hidden by a soft looking light blue jumper. I step back and gesture for him to come in.

“Hi.” I say.

“Hey Sim- Oh. My. Gosh.” he interrupts himself, startling me. I look at him, confused, waiting for him to continue. 

“What is that amazing smell?” he asks, sniffing the air, “It smells delicious.” 

I laugh at his persistent sniffing. “Nora has been baking. She loves to cook, and most of the things she makes taste heavenly. But she does have the occasional hiccup.” I shudder, remembering the coconut and cinnamon pancakes, topped with this weird butter/syrup thing. Not her proudest moment. 

“Come on let's go see if she will part with some.” I continue. “I’m sure she would love an audience, especially when she sees the way you’re drooling over them all ready.” I snigger and lead the way to the kitchen. 

Nora looks up from where she’s placing chocolate muffins on a cooling rack. “Hey guys.”

“Nora, this is Bram. Bram, this is Nora.” I introduce them as they wave awkwardly at each other. I look at Nora and pull out my best puppy dog expression. “Bram has been drooling over the smell of your baking since he walked through the door. Could we maybe have a brownie and cookie? Pretty please?” 

“One of each and that’s it.” she says, a slightly amused look on her face. She continues speaking as she starts to clean up, “Is Bram staying for dinner?” I look over at him.

“Did you want to stay for dinner?” I start to ask, but before I can finish my sentence he takes a bite of brownie and a small moan escapes his lips. Nora’s cooking does that to people. I start doing everything I can to not think of that sound that I only just noticed that Bram was talking.

“If you don’t mind, Nora, I would love to stay for dinner. Especially if it’s going to be anything like this brownie.” Bram takes another bite and I notice the smile on her face. She loves to get compliments.

“I think I’m going to make lasagna for dinner. If that's okay?” Bram nodded as Nora looked at me. “Now scram, I've got things to do and you’re in the way.” I shook my head at her teasingly.

“Come on Bram.” I picked up his bag, “Lets got to my room, seeing as we’ve just been kicked out the kitchen.” Nora gave Bram a pointed expression and pointed her finger towards the door. Bram just chuckles and follows me upstairs, popping the last bite of brownie into his mouth. 

I open the door to my room and immediately head for the bed, dropping Brams bag at the desk on the way. I watch Bram as he takes the contents of my room in with a small smile, before he takes a seat at my desk. 

“Your sister is an amazing cook. Where did she learn?” he asks as he rummages through his bag, I assume, looking for the English homework.

“She really is, and she knows it too,” we both laugh, “but Nora self taught. With youtube, cooking shows, and recipe books, she’s become amazing.” I can hear the pride I feel for her seeping into my voice. 

“She’s even more incredible than I first thought, if she taught herself.” Bram looks contemplative for a second, before continuing, “Anyway we should get on with this homework.” He opens his textbook to the page we were assigned. 

“I guess so. Although I would rather be playing freaking football.” I groan and Bram smiles so bright and giggles. The noise makes my stomach do back flips.

Homework is boring. Although Bram makes it slightly easier to tolerate. He helped a lot with the actual assignment and then read over the rest of my work to see if there were any mistakes. Dinner wasn’t going to be ready for at least another hour, so we put some Elliott Smith on in the background and then just sat on my bed and talked. 

Our current topic is Bram’s love for superheroes. Something I just can’t get my head around. 

“How can you not like superheroes? What’s not to like?” his expression makes me laugh at him. 

“Firstly, Bram, they’re always in tight spandex, which is not something I’m into, but clearly you are,” Bram’s face flushes slightly, “and secondly, it’s the same story for every time. It’s only, like, they’re backstory that makes them different. And I guess different super powers.” Bram looked like I had slapped him.

“The same story?” his voice tightens into a higher pitch “The same story? How can you think that?” 

“Well, it is, really.” I tell him, rolling my eyes. “The superhero gets his power, hides his real identity, and saves the world from bad guys. And gets the girl. What else is there?”

“Okay, maybe that is slightly true. But they save lives, Simon. Lives. Surely that has to count for something?” I feel as if he’s pleading with me. 

“I guess so...” Bram looks pleased with himself and he quizzes me on my knowledge of superhero films. When I admit to him that I haven’t seen any he starts getting excited,

“Then we have to watch one! Dinner’s not going to be ready for a while, so we can start it and then finish it afterwards if you want?”

I only really need to think about it for a split second. 

“Sounds like a plan. Although I’m not choosing the film, and you have to set it up.” I sort the pillows out behind my head and get comfy, making sure Bram has room to sit next to me. 

Bram queues up Spiderman, and then leans back against the pillows I sorted for him. Our arms are touching and a tiny smile creeps on my face. We’re just over half way through when my mom knocks on the door telling us dinner is ready. Bram pauses the video and we both stand up and stretch. 

“Well?” He asks, “What do you think?” We make our way into the kitchen. 

“It’s not as bad as I thought it was going to be. Granted, it’s still pretty cliche, but it’s definitely not the worst film I’ve had to sit through.” He nods thoughtfully and is about to say something, when my mom notices us. 

“Hey Si. Who’s your friend?” 

Thats my mom. She’s straight in with the questions even though I told her on Friday that he was coming. 

“Mom, Dad.” I add him in because he just appeared through the back door, “This is Bram, he’s a friend from school. He came over to help me with my homework. I told you this on Friday.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs Spier.” Bram says, the epitome of politeness. My mom beams at his manners and tells him,

“Call me Emily, and call his dad Jack.” Bram nods and smiles and we go through to the dining room where we take our usual seats at the table. 

Throughout dinner my mom and dad ask Bram all sorts of questions as they try to get to know him. He surprises me as he doesn’t seem as shy around my family as I thought he would be. When everyone is finished, Nora brings out the treats she was baking earlier and we all stuff our faces. I start picking up all the plates and cutlery, but my mom takes over and tells me and Bram to go upstairs. 

Within five minutes, we’re settled back in the seats we emptied for dinner, complete with arm touching. Neither of us say much throughout the second half of the film, and even though we are pretty much silent, it isn’t awkward. It’s a comfortable silence. Like the ones you have with people you’ve known for years.

The film finishes and Bram reaches over to turn it off. He crosses his legs facing me. His eyes are full of childlike excitement, and the smile on his face is contagious. I sit up and mimic his position so that I’m facing him. 

“You honestly can’t tell me that you didn’t enjoy that.” he teases.

“It wasn’t that bad. It’s definitely not my first choice but if I HAD to watch it again, I might manage without too much of a fuss.” The film wasn’t that bad, and I can understand why it has such a big following, but it has nothing on Harry Potter. And now, of course, I have to use that argument. 

“BUT, it has absolutely nothing on Harry Potter.”

Bram retorts and we continue our playful argument until we realise the time. It’s nearly 9. 

“I can’t believe it’s 9 pm already. How has the afternoon gone so quick?” Bram asks me as he gets off my bed and makes his way over to his desk to start to gather his stuff.

“Me either, apart from the homework, it’s been a fun afternoon. Even if I have to put up with your strange love of superheroes.” I get off the bed and stretch. 

“Seriously Si, I know you secretly loved it, you don’t have to lie to me!” I shake my head at him, trying to hide the smile that is tugging at the corners of my mouth. “But I had fun too.” He continues, “We should do this again.” 

I nod, but try not to seem overeager. “We really should.”

We make our way downstairs and go into the sitting room to tell my parents Bram is going to leave. 

My parents look up from the television where they are watching The Affair. 

“Thanks for having me over and letting me stay for dinner Mr and Mrs Spier.” my mom smiles while my dad chuckles.

“It was no problem, you both were so quiet I didn’t realise you were up there.” she shoots us a look but I’m not sure what to make of it. “And Bram? Please call us Jack and Emily.”

Bram nods “Sorry. Jack, Emily. Could you please pass my thanks on to Nora for cooking dinner?”

“Of course we will. Have a safe journey home and of course, you’re welcome back here whenever.” her smile widens and she returns her attention back to the television, where dad’s attention had already returned. 

“Thank you, Emily.” Bram says as we leave the room and go to the front door. I open it for him and he steps through. He turns and looks at me with a sheepish grin. “I’ll see you tomorrow then?” 

“You will. I’ll pick you up at the usual time?” I ask.

“Sure. Thanks again Simon.” he turns to walk down the path. Just as he gets to his car I call out, 

“You mean, thank you. You’re the one that helped me with the English assignment!” He turns, and a little laugh escapes his beautiful lips and waves. I wave back and he gets into his car. I close the front door as he backs out of our driveway. 

I head up to my room, grab a towel and some clean pyjama bottoms, and go to the bathroom for a shower. I set my stuff down and turn on the shower. While the water warms up, I brush my teeth and think about the afternoon I spent with Bram.

I knew he was gorgeous, that particular trait had never escaped me. It was the first thing I noticed when he moved here. But when I saw his calves on Friday, while he was at soccer practice, he became jaw dropping. His calves were drool worthy. I’m not ashamed to admit that they had a feature role in my dreams that night. But the one thing I never knew? How he’s not as quiet as he seems. He’s nice, and genuine, and cares about people that are important to him. He can get so excited about things that he’s passionate about (superheroes included) that you can feel the joy that radiates from him. His voice could melt chocolate. And when I look into his caramel coffee coloured eyes, I can’t help but feel entranced by him. And it’s when I step into the shower, the hot water cascading down my body, that I realise I don’t just find Bram attractive. I have a crush on him, but instead of the feeling of dread that usually sinks in when I have a crush, I feel a new feeling, which can only really be described as a mix between nervousness and joy. A feeling that I can quite happily live with, especially when I’m with him or thinking about him. 

I get into bed with a smile that probably makes me look like a madman, and I realize I’m actually looking forward to going to school tomorrow, even if it is only because I get to see Bram again. 


End file.
